twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zatinimia
Zatinimia is a female vampire who is a notorious murderer among both the vampire and the human world. The only reason why she is still alive because the Volturi use her as their own personal assassin. She is also the mate of Jiujitsuaka, another hired assassin and murderer. Biography Early life Zatinimia was born in a small village with a very high crime rate. She lived with her grandparents when she was kidnapped by a slaver. She tried to run away numerous times, but all attempts failed, except for one. One day, the slaver had left the cage unlocked and a knife was nearby as well. She got out of her cage and took the knife and stabbed the slaver. She then ran away to her grandparent's house. She lived with them until they died. Her grandfather died 2 months after Zatinimia turned 21. Her grandmother died the same day, 8 years later, when Zatinimia was 29. Due to the death of both of her loved ones, Zatinimia went into depression and started to hang with the wrong crowd. She soon became the girlfriend of a murderous gang leader. But one day, the gang leader had decided that he was done with her and started to beat her and cut her, leaving her in the streets to die. She thought that she would finally be with her grandparents again, until Tajudeen, leader of the Nigerian Coven, had found we and turned her into a vampire. She stayed with the Nigerian Coven for a decade or two and left, then she met another vampire, with almost the same experience, his name was Jiujitsuaka, and they soon became mates. The two went in search for the ones who caused them so much pain. While Jiujitsuaka was taking care o his "business", Zatinimia was taking care of the slaver who imprisoned her for 3 years. She killed the slaver. The two soon went on a murdering spree, and during the massacre, Zatinimia killed her ex-boyfriend very slowly. But once the Volturi heard about the two vampires, they went in search of them and planned to execute them, in fear that they would expose them to the humans. But before Jane was about to kill them, Aro thought that if they could do this, then they could do the same to the Volturi's enemies as well. So Aro stopped Jane and made a deal with the Nigerians. The deal was that if the two would work for Aro and become his personal assassins, then they could live. They agreed. "Jobs" Valdia's Coven Zatinimia and Jiujitsuaka were ordered to help kill Valdia's Coven. They agreed. Zatinimia killed Talzin and many others. Breaking Dawn During the Volturi Confrontation, Zatinimia and Jiujitsuaka were ordered by Jane and Alec to come to Forks to witness the death of the Cullens. In Alice Cullen's vision, Zatinimia was seen attacking the Hoosier Coven's leader, Kyran, but she is killed in the fight. But that never happened since Aro declared them innocent. See Also *African Coven *Tajudeen Category:Vampires Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampire Index Category:Females Category:Volturi Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Assassins Category:Vampires With Special Abilities